Trunks and Goten: Friends...or Enemies?
by Combinations
Summary: When they go on a simple camping trip, Goten and Trunks get into a big fight. Will their friendship be able to last through it, or will they be enemies forever?


A/N: Okay! This is just a short story I came up with the other day. It's a one shot, just to let you know.

I made the personalities of the characters in this story a bit different, but not all that much.

This is a non-yaoi story, by the way. I don't have anything against that, but I don't care for it much. So no flames about it!

There is Japanese in this story, but not much, so don't worry about it.

That's pretty much all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. They belong to the famous Akira Toriyama (I think that's how it's spelled). So no suing!

Now, on with the story!

****

Trunks and Goten: Friends or Enemies?

__

'Sometimes, even our friends may seem like enemies...'

"Are you ready Goten?" Goku asked as he put his big bag down next to Goten, who sat in the kitchen doorway, waiting patiently for Trunks. Well, as patiently as he could.

"Hai, 'Tousan! When will Trunks-kun be here? He is coming isn't he? Oniisan and Vegeta-san are coming too aren't they?" He asked excitedly.

Goku blinked at how fast and anxious his son was talking.

"Whoa! Slow down there Sport! Hai! They're all coming!" Goku said back.

"Gomen, 'Tousan! This is just my first camping trip, with everyone together anyway." Goten said.

Goku smiled at his youngest son as Chi-Chi and Gohan entered the room together.

"I want you all to take care and don't get into any trouble!" Chi-Chi told them all.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi! If we can beat Majin Buu, I'm pretty sure we can handle camping!" Goku said, laughing.

"Let's hope so." Chi-Chi said bluntly.

Before they could say anything else, Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta arrived.

Trunks, of course, ran up to Goten who met him half way. Bulma followed, dragging Vegeta along.

"Wow! This is gonna be so much fun!" Goten said happily.

"I agree!" Trunks said as they both started walking back to the house.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Goku said while Vegeta mumbled something about not wanted to come, but that the onna made him.

Goku laughed a bit sheepishly before saying, "Well we better get going if we want to make it there in time to go fishing!"

He picked up his bag while Gohan and Goten did the same. Vegeta and Trunks already had their bags.

"Bye Chi-Chi! Bye Bulma!" Goku said as he walked out of the house.

"Ja ne 'Kaasan!" Goten and Trunks called out to their mothers before following Goku.

"Bye Okaasan!" Gohan said before running out after them. Vegeta just mumbled something as he stomped out after them, his usual scowl on his face.

Bulma and Chi-Chi both waved before looking at each other. They smiled and exchanged high fives.

"No Saiya-jins or boys for four whole days!" They both said in unison.

~*~

"Doko desu ka?" Goten asked as they continued to fly.

"Massugu saki desu." Goku said, pointing straight ahead. "Don't worry we're almost there."

After a while, they finally landed.

"Here it is!" Goku said as he set his bag on the ground. "And just enough time to go fishing before supper!" He turned to Vegeta. "You brought the tents, didn't you?"

"Baka. Of course I did." He said, sticking his hand into his pocket and pulling out a capsule. He pushed the button on the top and threw it. Four tents appeared.

"F-four...?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta nodded. "One for you, one for Kakarot, one for me, and one for the boys to share."

"I guess that works." Goku said. "But is it okay if you two share a tent?" He asked the two boys.

They nodded in unison.

"That's fine with us, Goku-san." Trunks said.

"Okay, then! That works Vegeta!"

"'Tousan! I'm hungry! Can't we go and get supper now?" Goten asked impatiently.

Goku nodded and smiled.

"Hai. Let's go. You wanna come too, Trunks?" Trunks nodded.

"Great! Gohan and Vegeta, could you get the fire started?"

Gohan nodded while Vegeta grumbled some before walking off to get firewood.

The other three went to go get the fish.

~*~

After supper they all had small, harmless spars. Just for fun.

First Gohan sparred for a short time with Vegeta, while Trunks and Goten took on Goku.

Goten charged at his father and tried to punch him. Goku caught it and threw him into the oncoming Trunks. They both fell down to the ground before quickly getting back up.

They glared at each other.

"Goten! I told you not to charge at him blindly!" Trunks yelled at him.

"I didn't! You're the one who came up behind me!"

They continued arguing before Goku had to stop them.

"Hey! This is just for fun! Forget about it you two!" He told them, stepping in between the two bickering demi Saiya-jins.

They both crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

"Fine." They said in unison.

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta (who had stopped in their spar to see what the two were fighting over) blinked.

Did these two actually just have a _fight?_ Actual bickering and yelling?

"Maybe we should all get some sleep. It's been a long day and we have a big day tomorrow." Gohan said before entering his tent.

"That's a good idea." Goku said, before turning back to the two boys. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine." Trunks said.

Goku looked at Goten. "Goten?"

"I'm fine too." He said bluntly.

Goku sighed. "Okay, if you say so. Get some sleep okay?" He said before him and Vegeta entered their tents.

Goten and Trunks glared at each other before started toward their tent. They both pushed the other as they both tried to be the first one into the tent.

Neither succeeded as they both got into the tent at the same time.

They both changed quickly into their pajamas before getting into their sleeping bags and turned on their sides so they were both facing different directions.

"You didn't have to get all bent out of shape about it. I didn't do anything wrong." Goten whispered to him.

"Bull crap Goten. I told you not to charge at him blindly." Trunks whispered back. "I guess your listening skills are as bad as your brain."

"What's that mean?!" Goten asked as he sat up and turned towards Trunks.

"It means that you're dumb!" He said back as he too sat up and turned towards Goten.

"Dumb?!" Goten exclaimed.

"You heard me!" Trunks said.

They both growled at each other before turning away and lying back down.

Neither bothered saying 'good night'.

~*~

Goten woke up before anyone else and stepped outside.

He blinked at the bright sun.

"I wonder what 'Tousan meant by it being a long day today..." Goten told himself.

"You're dumber than I thought! Talking to yourself now? How dumb!" A voice said behind Goten.

He quickly turned around even though he knew who it was.

"What did you say Trunks?!" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You heard me! I said that you were dumb!"

"Take that back!"

"No! I don't have to!"

"At least I wasn't so dumb that I cheated in a tournament!"

"At least I'm not weak!"

"At least my Dad doesn't yell at me all the time!"

"At least my Dad loved me enough to be around my whole life!"

That did it. Goten jumped at Trunks and pushed him to the ground and they both started rolling until they started to fall down the cliff that was nearby.

They both tried to push the other onto the bottom as they rolled down.

When they were both at the bottom, they both had cuts and scratches from the sticks they had both rolled over.

They both stood up and stared at each other in a dead glare.

"Take that back, Trunks!" Goten yelled at him.

"Why should I Goten?!" Trunks yelled back.

"Take it back before I make you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Goten ran at Trunks and threw a punch at him. Trunks caught it and replied with his own. They continued punching and kicking each other, both injuring the other.

"Take it back!" Goten yelled as they continued to fight.

"Not before you take back what you said!" Trunks yelled back.

They both backed off before going Super Saiya-jin and continued their fight.

"Take it back!!!" Goten screamed as he punched Trunks in the face.

"You first!!!" Trunks yelled, punching Goten in the stomach.

"DO IT!!!"

"NO!!!"

They both punched each other in the face before flying into the air and continuing.

~*~

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all stepped out of their tents as they sensed Goten and Trunks' ki rise.

"What's going on?" Goku asked.

"The boys must be sparring." Gohan said.

"That's strange. They're suppose to be relaxing, not sparring." Goku whispered. "Also, they're Super Saiya-jin. That's strange too."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find them." Vegeta said harshly.

Goku and Gohan nodded.

~*~

"TAKE IT BACK!!!!!!" Goten screamed as he punched Trunks in the stomach and kicked him.

"YOU FIRST!!!!!!" Trunks screamed back as he did the same to Goten.

They both flew back to the ground and started at each other again, out of Super Saiya-jin.

They started to charge at each other again. They were about to punch each other in the face again when someone grabbed onto the back of their belts and picked them.

They both blinked before looking up at the people who held them back. It was Vegeta, who held Trunks, and Goku, who held Goten.

"What are you two doing?!" Goku asked as he set Goten back down on the ground and Vegeta did the same to Trunks. "This looks like more of a battle then a harmless spar!"

"He started it!" They both said in unison.

"I did not Goten! You did!"

"That's a lie! You did!"

"Don't call me a liar Goten! You're the liar!" Trunks screamed as they started to charge at each other, only to be held back by Goku and Vegeta.

"Whoa! Hold on! What's the matter with you two!"

"Trunks is being a jerk!"

"You're one to talk Goten!"

"Hey! Stop it you two!" Gohan told them. They ignored them.

"Leave me alone Trunks! I can't believe I was actually friends with you!"

"Me neither! Our friendship is OVER!!!" Trunks yelled as he started fly off.

"FINE BY ME!! I never wanna see your face AGAIN!!!!" Goten yelled after him as he flew off in a different direction.

"Uh...." Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan said together.

"Did they just...." Gohan started.

"Say that they're...." Vegeta continued.

"Friendship...was over?" Goku finished.

They all looked at each other, confused.

~*~

Goten kicked a rock as he hid his ki as good as he could.

He sat down on the shore of the beach he had some how stumbled upon.

He pulled his knees to his legs as he crossed his arms and put his face on his knees.

This camping trip was ruined. All because of Trunks' and his stupid fight.

How...? How could Trunks have been that cruel?

What he had said, about his father not loving him enough to be around for 7 years of his life, hurt. It hurt really bad.

The words kept playing over and over in his mind.

__

'**At least my Dad loved me enough to be around my whole life!**'

But what hurt more, was that Goten couldn't stop thinking that it might be true. After all, Goku _had_ missed 7 years of his life. Maybe he _didn't_ love very much.

"H-how could he...?" Goten asked himself, fighting back tears. "How could Trunks be so cruel? How could he say a thing like that?" Goten tightened the grip he had on his pants as his bottom lip began to quiver. "I didn't mean to yell at him...."

"Goten?" A voice said from behind him.

Goten lifted his head up and looked behind him. Trunks stood there, looking at the ground.

Goten, expecting more hurtful comments from him turned away so he couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Goten..... Listen. Gomen. Gomen nasai. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Or said that to you. I take it back." Trunks said, walking up to Goten and sitting down next to him. "I'm sure your father loves you a lot. I just got mad and said something's that I didn't mean. Gomen nasai."

"I should be the one to apologize. After all I did act pretty dumb in the spar against 'Tousan. Maybe I should have listened to you."

Trunks smiled as he looked out at the sea with Goten.

"We're both apologizing. I guess we're even then." He said, looking at Goten. Goten looked at him. "Truce?" Trunks asked, holding up his fist.

Goten blinked before smiling and nodding. He, too, held up his fist.

"Truce." He said back as they put their fists together.

They both got up and flew back to the camp.

~*~

When they got back to the camp, they saw Goku and Vegeta sparring while Gohan watched. They all looked at the pair when they landed.

"Where have you two been?" Gohan asked as he walked over to them.

"No where special." Trunks said. Goten nodded.

They all blinked.

"You guys haven't eaten yet have you?" Goten asked.

They all nodded.

"Good, 'cause I'm starving! I know!" He said, turning to Trunks. "Trunks and I will go and get the fish! Is that okay, 'Tousan?"

Goku blinked. "I guess that would be okay."

"Great! Let's go Trunks!" Goten called as he ran toward the lake to get the fish.

Trunks nodded. "You bet Goten!" He yelled running after him.

The three older men all blinked at the demi Saiya-jins.

"Since when did they become such good friends again?" Vegeta asked, getting into a fighting stance, ready to spar with Goku again.

"I don't know." He whispered back, also getting into a fighting stance. "I guess, best friends can never stay enemies." He said with a smile

~*~

R&R Please!

A/N: How was it? I might do another one like this, if a lot of people this one anyway!

Please R&R!


End file.
